poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 1!/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 1 in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (The episode begins at night time we see Hoppip and Skiploom sleeping and then we go to the laboratory and then an explosion was seen. We see mysterious people running away with Riolu as the people exits the building) Soldier: There it is! RX1! - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 1! - - - - '''Dawn: That's Pokemon Hunter J's goons squad! Zoe Orimoto: What are they doing here? J's Henchmen #1: Now Crobat! (Threw his Pokeball) Wing attack, go! (Crobat comes out and performs the attack and hits Riolu) J's Henchmen #1: Retrieve the target! Brock: Those thugs are after Riolu! - - J's Henchmen #1: Hey, who are you kids? - - (Three Hunter J's Henchmen threw their Pokeballs letting out Crobat) Antauri: '''Careful. Those guys look tough! - '''Emerl: All right, let's get Riolu back to it's home as soon as possible. All Heroes: Right. Shadow the Hedgehog: Understood. Initiating the mission now. (At Hunter J's ship) - - - (Now we go to the river) - - (Suddenly four Sharpedo pops out of the water destroying splitting the raft in half as all of the heroes falls down into the river) Ash Ketchum: What are they doing here? Takuya Kanbara: (Pops out of the water) Who did this!? Emerl: Sharpedo! Henry Wong: There's four of them! Brock: Those Sharpedo belong to J! They found us! Amy Rose: Don't those creeps ever give up. - - - - Ash Ketchum: J! McLeach! Rouk! And Violet! Chiro: '''Not them again! '''Colonel Violet: '''That's right. '''Commander Rouke: '''And we're back for our revenge! '''Percival C. McLeach: '''Now we going to finish you all! '''Hunter J: We'll be taking Riolu! Dawn: I don't think so. Piplup use Bubblebeam! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu and Piplup fire their attacks) Hunter J: Alright, Salamence, Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires hyper beam stopping two attacks and then prepares to aim her gun at Riolu) Otto: '''Stop right there! '''Chiro: '''Let's teach her a lesson. Hyperforce Go! - - Danny Fenton: I'm going ghost! - - '''Emerl: (In Benson's voice) Keep them away from Riolu! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The heroes looks up to see J riding on her Salamence) - - Takato Matsuki: '''Stop! '''Takuya Kanbara: Hold it right there. - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts